


Zwycięzcy, Przegrani i Bierni

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [18]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, tuż przed bitwą przeciw Siewcy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: "- Na Ziemi nauczyłem się, że są trzy strony w konflikcie. Zwycięzcy, przegrani i bierni. Pierwsi piszą historię, drudzy albo są martwi, albo walczą do upadłego, a trzeci są nikim. I wierz mi, władco Głębi, lepiej być przegranym, ale z honorem, niż nikim, bez niego."





	Zwycięzcy, Przegrani i Bierni

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny "zabytkowy" tekst z 2010 roku. Pierwotnie zapostowany na LJ.

Nad całym wszechświatem zawisła ciężka noc. Jej zimne szpony wdzierały się brutalnie w serca żywych istot, sącząc w rany strach. Bo o to wszystko chodziło – Siewca Wiatru powrócił. A cały wszechświat drżał z przerażenia. Po nieboskłonie pędzili niebiańscy gońcy, nawołujący do wojny. Skrzydlaci mobilizowali wojska, by stawić czoła niechybnej klęsce.

Lucyfer także czynił przygotowania do walki. Wezwał do niej wszystkich magnatów, szlachciców, pomniejszych panów, w końcu i każdego obywatela Głębi, choć nie łudził się, że wielu z nich odpowie. On sam, wraz z najbliższymi współpracownikami był gotowy do wymarszu w każdej chwili. Przy bramach Piekła zgromadziła się zaciężna armia Głębi, pomieszana z jego prywatnymi kontyngentami, oddziałami Asmodeusza, Tammuza, Beliala i Azazela. Do nich niebawem dołączą najemnicy Mefistofelesa, oraz demony Goecji, plon werbunkowy Beliala. Harap Serapel, chyba jedyny odział, który cieszył się z nadchodzącej potyczki, niecierpliwił się z ekscytacji. Lucyfer, choć nie lubił całej tej ich niepotrzebnej przemocy, rozumiał zryw Kruków. Chcieli walczyć, bo tylko w walce na śmierć i życie, to drugie wydawało się mieć jakąkolwiek wartość. Zwłaszcza jak się żyje eony lat, zlewające się w jeden ciąg rutyny, niespełnienia, beznadziei.

Jakaś część jego serca chciała, by Siewca pochłonął cały świat. Nie byłoby życia, tylko pustka i nicość, ale przynajmniej władca Głębi nie musiałby już nigdy tym wszystkim się martwić. Wiedział, że to samolubne, złe myślenie. Że nie wolno im dopuścić do tego strasznego końca, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że istnieje w nim takie pragnienie. Czuł się z nim dobrze, bo zaprzestał zawierzać nadziei eony lat temu.

Z jego ponurych myśli wyrwało go pukanie do komnaty. Z głębokim pokłonem, sługa wprowadził do środka Mrocznego Starej Krwi. Lucyfer skinął gościowi głową na powitanie i wskazał jeden z głębokich, wygodnych foteli. Magnat, którego imienia Lucyfer nie pamiętał, bo od stuleci wszyscy wołali go Borutą, zasiadł w milczeniu. Był to wysoki Mroczny, z czarnymi jak noc włosami, splecionymi w tradycyjny węzeł. Twarz miał ostrą i chudą, doświadczoną upałami i mrozami. Długie wąsy nadawały mu wyglądu awanturnika, jednak oczy, tak samo ciemne jak noc, kryły w sobie bystrość i powagę.

Był wpływowym Mrocznym, Lucyfer nie miał, co do tego żadnej wątpliwości. W polityce Głębi udzielał się dość rzadko, jednak dla głupców, którzy z nim zadarli, nigdy nie miał litości. Mimo wszystko, społeczność Otchłani często drwiła z niego i jego ziemskich hulanek. Od wielu stuleci uwielbiał on bawić na Ziemi, wśród synów Adama i córek Ewy. Upodobał sobie Słowian, z którymi pił, harcował i walczył, jakby był jednym z nich. Boruta, bo tak go owi ludzie ochrzcili, nie krył swojej sympatii dla śmiertelników. Nawet jego strój nawiązywał do najlepszego, złotego wieku jednego z krajów Europy. Ubrany był bogato. Miał starannie haftowaną złotymi nićmi karmazynową koszulę, a wszystko skrywał długi, czarny, staromodny kontusz. Na głowie sterczała mu puchata czapka, ozdobiona wspaniałymi, orlimi piórami.

Jednak Lucyfera interesowało tylko, czemu możnowładca go odwiedza. Chwile siedzieli w milczeniu, popijając dopiero co przyniesione przez sługę wino.

Boruta bawił się szklanym kielichem.

\- Naprawdę ruszasz – stwierdził, spoglądając na władcę Otchłani. Lucyfer się odprężył.

\- I tak moja obecność tutaj niczego nie zmienia – Upadły Anioł zauważył bez większych emocji. – Więc równie dobrze mogę iść na wojnę. Czy to jakiś problem?

\- Cóż, jeśli przegracie, to nie...

Lucyfer ściągnął brwi. Czekał na dalsze słowa. Boruta oparł się wygodnie, a na jego usta wypłynął przebiegły uśmiech, jakby wiedział coś, czego władca Głębi nie wie.

\- Ale jeśli wygracie – Mroczny mówił dalej, swobodnym tonem – to twój powrót może wywołać skrajne reakcje.

\- Oskarżenie o zdradę stanu – zgadł Lucyfer. Spodziewał się takiej reakcji, ze strony szlacheckiej, zgnuśniałej warstwy Głębi. W Otchłani wdzięczność nie miała prawa bytu. A to, że – _jeśli_ – uratują świat przed Siewcą, walcząc także za bezpieczeństwo całych tych zapitych drani, już nie będzie mieć żadnego znaczenia. Będą go skarżyć, o zjednoczenie się ze Skrzydlatymi. W tej chwili nic go to nie obchodziło. Kolejny dobry powód, by Siewca zrównał wszystko z ziemią.

\- Albo – wtrącił Boruta – będzie wielki triumf wojsk głębiańskich.

Lucyfer chwilę milczał.

\- Boruta – zwrócił się do Mrocznego, nie siląc się na żadne grzeczności. – Darujmy sobie te całe gierki i rozmówki. Czego chcesz?

\- Dołączyć – rzekł poważnie. – Moje wojska już wyruszyły, niebawem dotrą do Bram Piekielnych. Moje kontyngenty ciężkiej jazdy, całość oddziałów moich wasali. Wszystko co mam, wraz z synami. To dobrzy przywódcy, mają wprawę w bojach.

Władca Głębi upił spory łyk wina. Był zaskoczony, choć nie miał sił tego okazać.

\- Czemu?

Boruta spojrzał w jego szare oczy.

\- Dlatego, że mam wiele córek i synów, których kocham ponad życie. I nie mogę pozwolić, by Cień ich skrzywdził. Jeśli przegracie, nie będzie już nadziei.

\- A jeśli wygramy, to zawsze lepiej być po stronie zwycięzców? – Lucyfer domyślił się bez problemów, a Boruta nagrodził go wesołym uśmieszkiem.

\- Na Ziemi nauczyłem się, że są trzy strony w konflikcie. Zwycięzcy, przegrani i bierni. Pierwsi piszą historię, drudzy albo są martwi, albo walczą do upadłego, a trzeci są nikim. I wierz mi, władco Głębi, lepiej być przegranym, ale z honorem, niż nikim, bez niego.

Boruta odstawił kielich, skłonił się grzecznie i ruszył do wyjścia. Nim przestąpił próg, spojrzał za siebie.

\- Coś o tym wiesz, prawda, Lucyferze?

I nim władca Głębi zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Mroczny już zniknął za drzwiami. Jego kroki milkły szybko, gdy szedł długim korytarzem pałacu. Lucyfer upił do końca wino, zamyślony.

Jeśli Siewca wygra, a oni polegną, nic nie będzie mieć już znaczenia. Nawet honor.


End file.
